Cuddle time
by Anile
Summary: Mikey likes to cuddle, but what does his brothers think about that?


_Hello again, I'm actually writing a longer fic but I was kind of stuck so I decided to finish one of my drabbles. I'm not really happy with the result, but at least I finished it. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes._

_Anile_

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, exept for the mistakes.. but if you really want them I can give them to you :)_

Raphael POV.

It is just a common thing, some days Mikey gets all cuddly. Sometimes, when I'm watching TV Mikey comes sit next to me. That's not a problem huh? But after a few minuets he comes closer, and closer and,, well you get the idea. I glare at him and say something in the way :

" Don't ya dare coming any closer. " Mikey of course doesn't even think about obeying and shifts a bit closer (again). I glare, and he gives his 'baby turtle eyes'. After a few minuets I have to give up. (It's impossible to resist his pout) He smiles that stupid trademark grin from him which makes me smile too and I wrap my arm around his shoulder. He snuggles his head against my plastron and sighs contently. We sit like that for a long time, until Mikey falls asleep. It's then that I really notice that I never saw the end of the movie. But it doesn't really matter, because it isn't that important. Family is way more important than a stupid movie isn't it?

Leonardo POV.

Sometimes Mikey is afraid. I don't know where it comes from, but sometimes he suddenly clutches his arms around me and let me promise that I wont leave. It makes me a little uncomfortable to be honest. The whole clutching thing.. It's not like I don't like hugs or something. It's just .. I don't know actually. It makes somebody look so vulnerable. As a leader I need to be strong, I have to protect my family from any danger. So when my baby brother comes to me for comfort and when he asks me to never go away, I can't do anything else than hold him and tell him that I will always be there to protect my family. It's then that I realise that I would do anything to keep that promise, I'll do anything to protect my family. That's the reason for my training it's all for them.

Donatello POV.

Of all four of us, Mikey is the most physical. He craves for attention, demanding it in every possible way. When I'm working hard on a project and lock myself in my lab he'll make sure I remember this particularly fact about him.

Mikey doesn't like it at all, but I don't want him anywhere near my projects after 'THE accident", so when I leave my lab after a long project for some primary reasons (Bathroom and kitchen) it could happen that Mikey launches himself on me.

"Donny, my long lost brother !! You can't imagine how happy I am to see you!"

I reply something as "Can't … breath." And he'll release me (eventually). I spend the rest of the day with Mikey at my side, watching television, playing video games, eating some cookies because Mikey really needed to hear somebody's opinion about them and laughing about some stupid jokes. In the evening we watch a show with the whole family. It's a show where some people reconstruct old wars and legends and then decide if the myths or legends are true or false. It's something we all like to watch except for Mikey though, he claims that it's boring. In spite of the fact that he doesn't like it he watches it anyway, well a part of it actually. It's not a rare occasion that he falls asleep with his head resting in my lap, which restrains me from getting up and finish my project because I don't have the heart to shove him away. But at that moment I realise that the project isn't that important anyway, not more important than my family.

Michelangelo POV.

Sometimes my brothers need a hug. When Donny's too busy with some project, when Leonardo's worrying too much and when Raphael is drifting away. I keep my brothers together, because they're all to busy with their own life. Without realising they isolate themselves from each other, too caught up in their own world to notice it.

So when Donny's overworking himself, I distract him and force him back in our family. When Leonardo gets down and lightly depressed, I let him promise to stay with us, remembering him that he's loved, that we need him. And when Raphael is pissed on the world again and punishes his pour punch bag, I try to calm him down. They think I need to be hold, they think I need safety and love. They think they're protecting me. But it's the other way around they need something to hold, they need something to protect, they need something to fight for, they need reassurance, something that doesn't change, something that's easy and predictable, something that'll keep them together no matter what, something that keeps the spirit high, they need hope.

Sometimes my brothers need a day off. A moment without duty and stress, a little time to relax. Sometimes I need that to, but I know I can't. Because when I will I know I'll never be able to put my mask in place again. So I smile, so I cuddle, so I play stupid pranks and make stupid jokes, so I laugh…

So I hide.

They think they're protecting me, but I'm protecting them.

I keep them save for the only thing the can't fight.

Themselves.

_Thank You for reading.. and a merry christmas!_


End file.
